


WELCOME LITTLE HAMATO

by Petchay17



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Michelangelo - Freeform, Other, Raphael - Freeform, TMNT, baby sister reader, donatello - Freeform, itty bitty reader, leonardo - Freeform, protective turtle bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchay17/pseuds/Petchay17
Summary: Abandoned by her mother in a garbage bin, she was saved by Splinter, who lives in the sewers with his sons Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. Splinter presented her as their new sister. But the Hamato family have enemies. What if they found out of their little bundle joy? How could they take care a HUMAN baby in the sewers?DRABBLES ABOUT WHAT ITS LIKE BEING THE SISTER OF THE NINJA TURTLES





	1. Chapter 1

DRABBLE 1 ( WELCOME (NAME) )

 

Splinter took a deep breath from his nose. There he stood on top of the many buildings of New York. He look up at the night sky, shimmering stars litter the sky like glitter and the moon displayed at the middle of it all, lighting the night. He’s in one of his nightly strolls when his children are making too much of a fuss in their home for him. Out here in the breezy night, where most all humans are asleep and where his kind cannot be seen.  
His ears perk up at the sounds of feet.  
He looked down at the empty street and saw a woman walking with a baby on her hands. The woman was looking both ways before she went in the dark alley way.  
The woman kept walking and stopped in front of a trash bin. She opened the bin and placed the baby inside “I can’t take care of this thing anymore.” The woman said to herself. The baby starts to cry, feeling uncomfortable lying on garbage and inhaling filth. The woman placed the lid back and left, like nothing happened.  
Splinter couldn’t believe his eyes. He has seen mothers abandoning their children, but leaving a child inside of a trash bin is cruel. He waited until the woman was no longer in sight and he went down the building, scampering down the emergency stairs and landing swiftly on the ground. He rushed to the bin and opened it. The baby is wailing. He took the baby out of the trash, and cradled the poor child in his arms. The baby’s wailed start to falter, their tears stopped. They opened their eyes and showed their big (eye color) eyes to him.  
“My, my, aren’t you lovely.” He said as he caresses the baby’s cheeks with his thumb. The baby start to tug on his beard, giggling. He smiled at them “I couldn’t leave you here.” He pulled the child closer to his chest “Come, little one. I’ll take you somewhere safe.” With that, he left with the baby in to the darkness and then in to the sewers, where his home lay.

 

The sound of chatters and laughter echoed around the homely part of the sewers. In the living room, 4 turtles along with one human girl chat as they watch TV.  
“What are we having for Dinner? May I recommend PIZZA!” Mikey, the youngest, shot up from his seat “I heard that Dominos have this new limited edition Cheetos Pizza!”  
“I’m really hungry for some poptarts.” Donnie adjusted his glasses “we need to eat something besides pizza, or we’ll definitely grow tired of it and find it bland.”  
“Pfft. Not me bro. Pizza is love! Pizza is life!” Mikey laughed bounced on the couch “3 cheese pizza, meat lovers, Hawaiian! I love ‘em all!”  
“How about some soup to go along at it?” Leo suggested “We haven’t touched a single can of soup for months. Maybe some cream of mushroom to partner along with pizza would be nice.”  
Raph grumbled and chewed on his toothpick “I don’t care. As long as it’s full of protein.”

“Good evening, my children.” Splinter saunter in. They all stood up and greeted their father “Good evening sen—what is that?” Mikey pointed at the baby in his sensei’s arms.  
“This is a baby girl Michelangelo. Your new sister.” Splinter showed them the baby. The baby flailed her arms towards them.  
The four felt their jaws hung in surprise “What?!”  
They huddled at their sensei, eyeing the little bundle of joy.  
“Where did you get her, sensei?” Leo took the baby from his father’s arms and brought it on his. The baby placed her hands on his face, patting his cheeks.  
“I saw her mother place her inside a trash bin and left her there. I cannot just leave the poor child there.”  
“Sensei, can’t we just place her in an orphanage? I mean, she’s human. She needs to be up there.” Leo said between squishes.  
“You don’t want a sister, Leonardo?”  
Mikey start to make funny faces at the baby, attempting to make her laugh “Heck! I do! I love having another sibling! Let’s keep her!”  
“So, what do we name her?” Donnie asked “How about ‘Donna’?”  
“You just named her after you. I think ‘Sakura’ would be great.” Leo suggested “It’s sweet and traditional.”  
“I bet the name ‘Leila’ from Star Wars would be awesome!” Mikey said between cooing at the baby.  
Raph, who’s been quiet for a time blurted out “How about ‘(Name)’?”  
Everyone turned their heads to him.  
“What?” he cocked a brow “Just sayin’.”  
Splinter placed a hand on Raph’s shoulder “That’s perfect, Raphael. It’s perfect for the new member of our family.”  
Leo looked down at the baby in his arms “How about it? Do you like to be called ‘(name)’?” he cooed. The baby laughed and clapped her hands. “Yup, she loves it.” He laughed.  
“Well then.” Splinter caressed her head “Welcome to the family, (Name) Hamato.”


	2. Chapter 2

DRABBLE 2 (FEEDING TIME)  
Donnie typed away on his computer “Since we have a new baby sister, it’s time for us to know some basic tips in taking care of her.” His eyes fixed at screen as he scan through an article about baby care “We’re going to need a crib, basically. Some diapers, wet wipes, baby clothes, and uhhh…this is a lot.” He scratched his head “We’ll need some help from April on this.”  
Leo placed a hand on his brother’s arm “Calm down, Donnie. We can handle it! Just print that and we’ll discuss about it later.”  
“Yeah bro!”Mikey said as he munched on his pizza, his hand around (Name)’s body as she sat on his lap. “Taking care of a baby will be a piece of cake!” As he was about to take another bite from his pizza, its sauce dropped on the baby’s head. “Uh-oh.”   
The baby didn’t phase, her eyes still on the TV screen watching BabyTV. Michelangelo searched for tissues from the box but found none. “Oh well.” He glanced around ‘They’re all busy…ok.’ He then leaned down and slowly licked the sauce from her head.

“Dude!”

Mikey almost jumped from his seat, his eyes darted to Raph from across the room giving him a disgusted look “What are you doing?!”   
Mikey immediately brought his tongue back in his mouth “ehehe…spilled some sauce on ‘er.”  
(Name) giggled at the wonderful colors shown on the screen. Her hands clapping in glee at the soft music dancing in her ears. Suddenly, she felt an uneasy feeling in her tummy, a growling sensation and emptiness. It feels so uncomfortable all she could do is cry “Waaaahhh!”  
“Wha!? What’s wrong little dude!?” He placed his hands under her pits and held her out, facing him. He frantically searched on her “Did I got more sauce on you? Where?”  
She kept crying, kicking and punching the air “Waaahh!!”   
Raph approached them “She’s probably grossed out from your licking, you dimwit.”   
Donnie and Leo heard her cries and immediately went to her.   
“Mikey, what did you do?” Donnie glared at the youngest brother, his hands on his hips.  
“I dunno! We were just chillin’ and then she started crying!”   
The rumbling won’t stop, it’s so unbearable. She cried louder “Waaahh!” She placed her little hand on her mouth and gummed it, getting saliva all over her hand.   
“She’s hungry.” Leo stated.  
Mikey grinned “This looks like a job for PIZZA!” he grabbed a slice of cheese pizza from the box and brought it close to her mouth “Say ‘ahhhh’.”  
She looked at the strange yellow triangle. It smells good. She opened her mouth wide, waiting for it to get in her mouth.  
“No, Mikey.” Donnie snatched the pizza from Mikey “She doesn’t have teeth yet to chew it.”   
With the strange yellow triangle suddenly gone from her sight, she cried again, her tummy growling louder “Waaahh! Waaahh!” 

“Why is (Name) crying?” Splinter asked as he makes his way to his sons and daughter. He was busy talking to April on the phone, asking for some donations of baby supplies, when he heard his new daughter’s cries echoing around the lair. 

“She’s hungry.” Mikey stood up and walk up to his father, (Name) still on his arms, he handed her to him “Pizza doesn’t work.”  
Splinter cradled the crying baby, he caress his beard as he think “Hmm, I remember we have some milk left in the fridge.” He strode his way to the kitchen, bouncing the toddler in his arms. He opened the fridge and saw half a bottle of milk. He placed it on the microwave and heated it for a few seconds.   
(Name) kept on crying, her red and tear stained. “Patience, little one.” Splinter cooed.   
With the milk finally warm enough, he brought the tip of the glass on her lips. She stopped crying and placed her tiny hands on the glass and starts to drink, milk spilled from her chin as she greedily drank.   
Splinter chuckled and wiped her tears away with his thumb. With the last sip of milk now gone, he placed the empty bottle in the sink. He faced her on his shoulder and patted her back until he heard a satisfied burp. 

“We’re gonna need a lot of milk.” Raph smirked at the sight of their father handling (Name) like a pro.   
“And baby bottles.” Donnie added, a printed list of baby care on his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

DRABBLE 3 (NIGHTY NIGHT)

“Everyone, time for bed.” Splinter announced, the baby cradled on his arms.  
Leo closed the book he’s reading and placed it back on the shelf. Raph dropped the weights and stretched his arms. Mikey yawned and turned off the TV “what time is it?”  
Donnie on the other hand, still got his eyes fixed on his computer screen, working on some sort of blueprint “You guys go ahead. I’ll be staying up a bit longer.”  
A tail strike his hands “Ow!” he curled his fingers, face grimaced.  
“You should limit your time with your devices, my son.” Splinter brought his tail back down “You should rest too. Staring at bright light will damage your eyes.”  
Donnie sighed, he look at his sister on their father’s arms “Do you think I need rest, (Name)?”  
With sleepy eyes, she replied “Ah.”  
He groaned and turned off his computer “Alright, I’ll sleep.”

“By the way…”

Everyone shifted their heads to Leo, except for (Name) who is slowly drifting off to sleep. “…where is she going to sleep? She doesn’t have a crib yet.”  
Donnie face palm “Oh man! I should’ve work on that hours ago!” he turned to his desk “Maybe I can squeeze in a few hours I can make her a crib from scratch. Won’t be as perfect as I wish to but-“ Splinter wacked his hands away from the computer “I said you should rest, son.” Donnie pouted and faced away from his precious.

“Maybe she could sleep with one of us!” Mikey grinned “OOOHH! Her very first SLUMBER PARTAY!”  
Raph wasn’t too happy about it “NUH-UH! If she’s going to be sharing beds with any of us, cast me out! I’ll crush her!”  
“I-I don’t think I have enough space for her in my bed. It’s not really comfortable enough for her.” Donnie fidgeted his aching fingers “I think its best she sleeps with, dad.”  
“Yeah.” Leo smiled “Dad knows more than the rest of us in baby care. He can handle it.”  
“Aww.”Mikey hung his head in sadness then propped it back up with a smile “Oh well!” he went to Splinter “Good night dad!” he next bent down to his sister “Good night wittle (Name)-y wamey~” he cooed and poked her chubby cheek.  
Raph, not getting close like Mikey bowed his head “Good night dad.(Name).” With that, he and Mikey left to their room.  
Donnie next, stood up from his chair “Well, I’m off to bed. Good night dad.” He brought a finger to her. She wrapped her tiny fingers around his green finger and gripped it tight. Donnie giggled and pried his finger away “Sweet dreams, princess.” He then left, taking off his gadgets on the way.  
Lastly, Leo. He went near him and bowed his head “Good night dad.” He then petted (Name)’s head “Good night (Name).” he sweetly smiled and then left to his designated room.  
“Good night, my sons.” Splinter said, rocking the baby.  
He then went to his own room as well. His room have a tatami mat, a mattress at the center of the room. At the far right end is a wooden closet. On the far end of the left is a desk with books neatly stacked, beside it a plastic chair.  
He sat on the mattress and rocked the baby in his arms as he hummed a lullaby. (Name) feels herself drifting off to sleep. With heavy eyes, she let het it close. A minute later, fast asleep.  
Slowly, he placed her on a pillow, making sure she won’t wake up while doing so. Once on the pillow, he laid down, curling around her in a protective manner. He gave her a kiss on the head “Good night, (Name).” with that he closed his eyes and let slumber take him.

.  
..  
…  
….  
…..  
……  
…….  
……..  
………  
……….  
“WAAAAAHHH!!!!”

 

“What the hell!?”

“What!? What’s going on!? Is that a fire alarm!? FIRE!!!”

“Mikey! We DON’T HAVE A FIRE ALARM!”

“GUYS QUIET DOWN!”

Splinter immediately sat up and took the crying baby in his arms and start to rock it once more. He sigh and shook his head as the sounds of his frantic sons can be heard echoing throughout their home “This is going to be a long night.”

 

“FIRE AAHH!”

“MIKEY! SHUT UP!”


	4. Chapter 4

DRABBLE 4: (BATH TIME AND MORE)

“Mikey, what happened!?” Leo raised a pizza covered baby; sauce, cheese, and toppings scatter all over her.   
The baby giggles and shoves her cheese covered hand in her mouth, sucking it.

Mikey took off the pizza box his head, he too covered in pizza “Well…I tripped and knocked over the pizza boxes.”

Leo sighed and shook his head “Where’s the napkins…?” he placed the baby on the baby chair (that’s what it’s called, right?) and proceed to look for anything to wipe her clean.

 

“Hey, guys!” April walked in, holding a box of baby supplies “I came as fast as I can! So, where’s the baby—what the?” she raised a brow at the pizza covered baby staring at her. 

“Pizza accident.” Mikey said as he peeked inside the box “What ‘cha got?”  
April took her eyes off the baby and placed the box on the table “I manage to get these from my neighbour. They planned to just throw it away. Good thing I saw it before they throw it at the dump.” She took out the contents, placing each carefully “There’s baby bottles, measuring spoons, bibs, teething ring, old baby clothes, mittens, and a pacifier.”   
Donnie approached and inspect the goods “They’re in good condition too! Thanks April!”  
“No problem.” April placed the empty box on the floor. She faced the baby again “The baby needs a bath though.” 

Leo came back with a towel “I had just decided that.” Hoisting the baby by her pits, he rest her on his arm “Come (Name), time for a bath.”  
He brought her to the kitchen. At the sink lay a big basin filled with warm water. Stripping the baby off its diaper, he placed her on the basin and threw the diaper in the trash bin.   
“Alright. Let’s begin.” He grabbed the soap and rubs it on her skin. She tried grabbing the sweet smelling object, but can’t get a firm grip, the object’s too slippery!   
He massaged her arms and legs, coating them I soap. Finished, he placed the soap at the side and reached for the shampoo. He placed a drop of shampoo on his green palm and rubbed it with the other palm “Time for the head.” He then applied it on her head, massaging the hair roots and her temples. (Name) giggled at the funny sensation on her head. Her hands slap the foaming water, making splashes. A speck of the splash almost hit Leo’s eye.  
“Whoa there.” He wiped the speck off his face with his arm “Almost hit my eye.” He noticed the baby reaching out to the bar of soap. “Hmm…alright, but don’t eat it.” He gave the soap to her. She grabbed it with both hands. As she tightens her grip, the soap still slips. She let out a small whine in annoyance and considers it a challenge to keep it from slipping.   
Leo hummed a tune as he massage her head, making all sorts of goofy hair styles with the soap and foam, and keeping the soap away from her eyes. 

“Hey Leo,” Raph came in, holding a new diaper and a baby onesie “Here’s the clothes for ‘er.”   
“Great, thanks. Place it beside the towel.”

Raph placed the clothes at the counter beside the towel “Mikey made a huge fucking mess back there. He’s more of a fucking mess than the baby.”  
Leo sent him a glare “Language, Raph. Baby present.”  
Raph rolled his eyes “So? She won’t remember or know what it means anyway.”  
“You’ll never know, maybe she’s smarter than most babies.”  
“Well motherfuckin’ lucky me.” He sneered.

The bar of soap fell from her hands. Instinctively, she kicked it mid air, sending it straight into Raph’s mouth.

Raph was surprised at what happened while Leo laughed “Looks lie (Name) wants you to shut up.”

 

“There.” Donnie, using a pair of tongs, fished out the pacifier out of the boiling water “Disinfected and read for use.”  
April took the pacifier and wrapped it in a small towel, drying it “There’s a garage sale next door in my street. I’ll see if they have any baby stuff I can buy for a cheap price.”   
“Aww, thanks April. You already gave us lots of stuff.” Mikey said between stacking up the empty pizza boxes.  
“Anything for the baby.” She said as she blew on the pacifier to cool “Think all of this as a welcoming gift for her. I already texted Casey about this. He said he’s bringing gifts too.” 

 

“Casey Jones is here!” Casey said out loud, grocery bags hug from his arm, while his other arm carries a green gift box with a red ribbon “So where’s the little nugget?” He strode to them and placed the stuff on the table. 

“We should’ve hosted a party.” Mikey said between high fives with Casey “Like a Welcoming Party for her.”  
Splinter, overhearing the conversation as he enters the room, chuckled “Well, if you all wish, it’s not too late.” He grabbed the wireless phone and begin to dial “I’ll order us all some pizzas.”

“Yay!”

Leo, with (Name) on his arms, walked in with Raph following suite.   
“There she is!” Casey ran up to Leo and cooed at the baby “Aww~ She looks so cute in that blue onesie!”

Donnie noticed Raph’s gloomy face “What’s wrong Raph?””  
Leo snickered “(Name) taught Raph to watch what he is saying in front of others.”  
(Name) giggles and wiggled her arms and legs, happy to see new faces and feeling clean and fresh.


End file.
